


Cattivo ragazzo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Silver destiny [1]
Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, bad boy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raven trova davvero interessante Robin.





	Cattivo ragazzo

Cattivo ragazzo

 

 

“Ancora non ti sei decisa a lasciare ufficialmente quel bestiario umano?” domandò Robin. Si mise le mani sui fianchi e sorrise. La giovane schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Disse il ragazzo ‘pettirosso’” disse ironica. Robin si sedette al suo fianco e le passò la mano tra i corti capelli viola.

“Almeno sono una creatura di classe. E anche con un discreto quantitativo di soldi” si vantò. Raven schioccò la lingua sul palato e gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla.

“Preferisco concederti l’essere più coraggioso e attraente di lui” disse. Robin le prese la mano nella sua.

“E anche un cattivo ragazzo”. Aggiunse lei.

[103].


End file.
